


Cultural Misunderstandings

by Averily (ComputerGecko)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cultural Differences, M/M, Misunderstandings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Scenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8864785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComputerGecko/pseuds/Averily
Summary: Yuuri is already devastated from his defeat at the Grand Prix, having the skating world's most eligible Alpha bachelor and Yuuri's childhood idol publicly humiliate him is just icing on the cake.





	1. The worst day of Katsuki Yuuri's life

**Author's Note:**

> First fic for this fandom, this is just a small side project as I write another longer fic, but the idea wouldn't leave me alone. Its a short beginning chapter, and hopefully they will get longer. Hope you like this. Come find me on tumblr if you would like :)
> 
> http://avedavit.tumblr.com/

The morning after his screw up at the Grand Prix Finals isn’t any better than the night before. He almost wants to say it isn’t any worse but with all of the terrible things going on in his life at the moment what’s one more thing thrown at him, right? He stepped out of the shower this morning only to find that his scent-neutralizing body spray was empty, and he doesn’t have time to go out and buy more before his plane. That means going out in public smelling obviously like an omega.

It’s not a secret that Yuuri is an omega, he doesn't hide it per say, but he doesn't like to go without his scent neutralizers. He hates the way people stare at him, or treat him differently. With the scent neutralizers most people forget he's an omega and treat him like a beta. He looks more like a beta anyway, plain and thicker built. He isn't gorgeous and slender like most.

As soon as the doors of the elevator open to the hotel lobby filled with skaters, their families, press and fans everywhere, Yuuri instantly feels like everyone is staring at him. He puts his head down and just tries to make it out the door unnoticed. He almost makes it when he gets stopped by Hisashi-san. He is hardly able to pay attention to what he’s saying to him, too caught up in the crawling feeling all over his skin from the thought of all these strangers looking at him, judging him. He stutters out an answer to the question directed at him, and makes to leave when he hears his name.

He turns to see Viktor Nikiforov with Yuri Plisetsky, telling the young omega skater something in Russian. Yuuri's heart leaps at the sight of his long time crush / idol but also plummets because of course Viktor is talking freely with such a gorgeous omega, even if he is a little young. They pass by him, and Yuuri’s eyes follow them, but then Viktor is stopping, his sentence trailing off as he turns and makes eye contact with Yuuri.

Holding eye contact with Viktor is setting something inside of him on fire, and Yuuri can't look away. Yuri is trying to get Viktor's attention but Viktor only has eyes for him. Yuuri feels his face heat up. Viktor takes a step closer and instinctively Yuuri stumbles back one. Yuri Plisetsky is looking at Yuuri with a burning glare, arms crossed and posture wound tight with tension.

Viktor leans forward and to Yuuri’s mortification inhales deeply. He feels the blood drain from his face.

“Katsuki Yuuri, yes?”

Yuuri nods and trembles where he stands, frozen in place even though all he wants to do is run away. He was a fool to think he would finally be meeting his idol on an even playing field, only for Viktor to so blatantly scent him, and in public too. Yuuri feels humiliation creeping up his spine.

Viktor is smiling at him, suggestion in his eyes as he looks Yuuri over. “You smell wonderful.”

That one sentence has Yuuri’s heart cracking further and he feels like he might burst into tears again, and that is the last thing he wants to do. So instead he mumbles a hurried “Excuse me” and turns on his heel and rushes out of the building, leaving a stunned Viktor behind.

xXx

The flight back to Detroit gives him time to gather himself together and he even manages to fall asleep 5 hours in. It helps that Phichit is a beacon of silent support to his left, glaring at anyone who so much at looks at Yuuri wrong. The glare itself it's very impressive, but one look at Ciao Ciao next to either of them discourages any who would be bold enough.  After they land Yuuri goes straight to get more spray, and also buys neutralizing soap. He's not usually a fan of the stuff, it leaves an odd scent on his skin, but he feels like he needs it right then.

He takes a long hot shower when he gets back to the dorms, scrubbing until he can no longer smell himself. He turns the water off and towels himself dry. When he gets back to the dorm room Phichit is sitting on his bed, laptop balanced on his knee. He takes one look at Yuuri and shoves the device away, holding his arms open for his friend. Yuuri goes to him easily, and tells Phichit what happened. It feels better getting it off of his chest, like a weight has been lifted.

The next week he goes back to class, his life resumes and he manages to put the incident behind him if not forget it entirely for the next year.


	2. Viktor makes up his mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah. Im pretty blown away with the response this has recieved! I hope I can make this good for everyone!
> 
> Im going to be going in a slightly different direction with this than the show, so unfortunately Yuri wont be a big role until later most likely. Don't even know if he will be all that big, even though he is a precious baby.
> 
> Also, is anyone else freaking out over the last episode because damn Im both disappointed there was no kiss, but also loved it. I have so many feelings about it.

“I’m home!” Viktor sing songs as he pushes open the door to his flat. He hears the familiar scratch of nails running on the hardwood floors before Makkachin is rounding the corner. Viktor drops the duffle and opens his arms to catch Makkachin as he launches at him.

“Did somebody miss me?” Makkachin licks his face with enthusiasm in response. Victor laughs and lowers them to the ground, kneeling in his door way as he lavishes attention on his poodle. The one thing Viktor dislikes about his career choice is having to leave Makkachin behind for competitions

He ushers Makkachin back inside, dragging his suitcases behind him so that he can get the door closed. He sets them aside into a corner to deal with later.

“I’m ready for a nap, how about you Makkachin?” the poodle cocks its head is question, tail thumping a beat on the floor. “I’ve missed cuddling you in my sleep.”

Viktor makes his way to his couch, Makkachin at his heels. He drops himself onto the plush furniture, groaning at how comfortable it is. The hotel beds were terrible on his back, too stiff, and his couch is the most heavenly thing in the world right now. Makkachin hops up onto his chest, wedging his body between Viktor and the back of the couch before settling down, head tucked onto Viktor’s stomach. Viktor smiles at him fondly before settling back into the pillows he keeps on the couch for when he has time to nap during the day.

His eyes are drifting shut when his phone meows at him, the cat ringtone set for his favorite angry teenager, Yuri Plisetsky. It’s not often that Yuri texts him so curiosity wins over his urge to sleep.

He grab his phone from his back pocket, careful to not disturb Makkachin. The display lights up with a second text and another meow. 2 texts from Yuri? He enters the unlock pattern into his phone and taps the message notification.

_ Юрий :3 : That Japanese Yuri is an idiot. _

The second text is a link to a YouTube video. Viktor clicks on it to see what Yuri is talking about. The younger skater has always disliked Katsuki Yuuri, the skater from Japan, because they share the same name. Viktor has always found it amusing.

The video is definitely homemade, taken from a phone with a decent camera at least. It shows Katuski Yuuri standing in the middle of an ice rink, looking at someone off camera. Then he takes a very familiar stance, and Viktor sits up a little, suddenly a lot more interested.

There is no music playing, but Viktor can hear the song in his head as Yuuri starts Viktor’s own routine to Stay Close to Me, but makes it completely his own. His jumps are flawless and he lands each and every one of them effortlessly. Viktor is completely enraptured and all too soon the song in his head is ending as Yuuri takes his final pose, chest heaving with the exertion.

The end of the video is of Yuuri looking away from the camera, saying something to someone off the ice, but the look on his face has Viktor wishing he could speak Japanese. His expression is lit up with passion and determination. Viktor remembers feeling like that a long time ago, and wishes he still felt that way but years of winning has just made him apathetic. Sure he works hard for his medals, but at some point skating became a job rather than a passion. Seeing Yuuri skate lights something in him that is reminiscent of that feeling and Viktor wants to chase it and never lose it again.

He opens up a search and tried to find a video that might have a translation. He doesn't manage to find a translation but there is a forum talking about it that has translated it to English.

_ The girl off screen says something about him being depressed, and he says I was but I got bored of feeling depressed. So I got to thinking… that I wanted to get my love for skating back. He starts to say something about remembering how it was if he skates like Viktor, but it's difficult to tell since the video cuts off then. _

Viktor finds himself blushing, though he isn't sure why. There's something about the way that he is the one to have helped Katsuki Yuuri get his love of skating back. It's not a feeling he knows how to describe.

He watches the video again, this time knowing what he says at the end, and how he feels while skating, and it's like watching a different video. Eventually he hits cancel when the video asks if he wants to replay it, and scrolls down to the description. Fortunately the description seems to have an English translation, though after reading it seems like it was put through a translator. Its enough though to find out that the video was filmed at Ice Castle Hasetsu.

He googles the location, finds that it is a rink in Hasetsu, Japan. Last he knew of Yuuri’s home rink was in Detroit, but a quick search of his Wikipedia pages tells Viktor that Hasetsu is his hometown. He also finds out that Yuuri’s parents run an onsen in the small town.

He looks up other facts about the Japanese skater such as his age, that he seems to be good friends with Phichit Chulanont, but then as he’s going through the Competitive History section he sees the Finals from the year before and Viktor is remembering the way Yuuri had smelled so sweet the morning after, how he had blushed and ran away.

Viktor hadn’t thought much of it, figured that Yuuri was not interested, but maybe it was that he was just shy. After seeing Yuuri perform his routine, Viktor felt maybe his interest wasn’t as one sided.

It would be stupid to uproot his life just for a silly attraction though, but he also remembers Yuuri’s drunken shout of “Be my coach Vikto~r” at the banquet the night before. Viktor remembers that he had been getting a lot of questions that year about what he would do next, if he would be retiring soon. 

The year they had competed together Viktor knew he would be skating one more year, but this time around, when those questions were asked he didn't have an answer. He had been thinking about retirement and had been working as an assistant coach under Yakov for the past year but maybe this was his sign.

He made up his mind then and there. He was going to be going to Japan to be the coach of future gold medalist Katsuki Yuuri.

 

xXx

 

"Are you out of your mind!?"

Yakov is not taking the news very well.

“If you leave now, you can never come back.”

The next day Viktor has gone down to the rink to tell Yakov he is leaving and say his goodbyes to his friends and fellow rink mates. That part goes over well, with only a scolding and a few tears from Mila who tells him to take care of himself and to call often to catch up. He didn’t expect Yakov to take it well, but is wishing maybe he had just texted him from the safety of the airplane.

Yakov lets Viktor know exactly what he think of the idea, quite loudly too, that Viktor is crazy for throwing away everything, his whole career, to chase after some omega that shows a hint of talent. Viktor stands there as he shouts, waiting for the storm to pass. Yakov ends his rant after w few minutes, likely because he know he cannot stop Viktor once he has made up his mind. He heaves out a put upon sigh.

“You are the best coach I’ve ever had, Yakov. “ Viktor steps forward, leaning in and giving his mentor a kiss on the cheek. “Dasvidanya.”

"This is one of the stupidest things you've ever done, Vitya. I hope you don’t come to regret it."

Viktor blinks up in surprise at his coach. He hadn't expected anything like that at all. It isn't necessarily approval, but it makes Viktor feel like he can succeed in his endeavor. A smile slips onto his face as the weight lifts further off his shoulders.

"I won't."

With one more shake of his head, Yakov walks off with a "Don't come crying back to me if you do," thrown over his shoulder.

Viktor is feeling pretty good at this point until he turns around to a nearly hissing Yuri. Viktor had no idea the young Russian boy had been here, let alone listening.

"It's rude to eavesdrop"

"Who gives a fuck?! You can't leave Russia to train that loser! You promised you would train me, Viktor!" Viktor is almost taken back with the intensity of Yuri’s outburst, not having expected such a strong reaction from the young omega.

"Did I?"

"Yes you fucking did you asshole!" 

"Your foul mouth is such a contrast to your grace on the ice."

"Just shut up! You promised me Viktor!"

Viktor sighs. "Let's compromise, Yura. How about I'll give you the choreography for the short program I was intending to use for next season, and if you can beat Katsuki Yuuri and bring home the gold for your senior debut, I'll come be your coach."

"That's stupid! Just stay and coach me now."

"I can't stay here Yura." It comes out harsher than he intends and he feels bad about that, but he won't apologize. He starts again after taking a breath to calm himself. "That’s the best you will get from me right now. Maybe I will come back next year, maybe Yuuri will turn me down as a coach, but I'm going to Japan."

It's quiet for a moment. Yuri is looking like he wants to yell some more, but he eventually averts his eyes, looking off to the left. "He'd have to be retarded to turn you away as a coach."

Viktor smiles at his friend, reaching out to ruffle his hair. "Come on, I will show you the choreography."

 

xXx

 

Two days and a small fortune later, Viktor is on an airplane to Japan with most of his stuff, including Makkachin. He feels lighter than he has in years. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I really represented the idea right, and it will be expanded on later but where Yuuri comes from scenting an omega and even commenting on it is like wolf whistling and is seen as insulting.


End file.
